memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Carson Hood
Controversy Carson Hood's current legal standing, with the Federation Council, among other governments, is in question. Planets of multiple allegiances see Hood as a hero while their own governments see him as a wanted fugitive. There are some upper echelons of Federation officials, including some members of Starfleet Command, who believe Hood and his crew should receive a full pardon for their service during the Dominion War. At the same time, pressures from outside the Federation, various political allies, see pardoning Hood as "harboring an enemy of the state." Personal History Carson Hood was born and reared in Calusa, Florida with his brother Allan Hood and parents Karen and Commander Lee Hood. The Hood brothers had a close childhood friend, Roel Ceda, who died during a hovercraft accident in 2367. At 17-years-old, the Hood family joined Lee Hood on a deep space exploration mission of Sector 002, the Alpha Centauri sector, located in the Beta Quadrant while stationed on the USS Saratoga. Afterward, the family was sent back home to Calusa, Florida, a year before the Battle of Wolf 359. Stories of Commander Lee Hood’s experiences with the Borg and raiding Cardassians, fueled Carson Hood’s desire to be involved in Federation privateering. Lee Hood argued that Starfleet has changed from having a focus on exploration to military development. Seeking a life of adventure among the stars, away from the academic environment of the Academy, Carson Hood joined a pirate crew, at the age of 18, in 2367, and commandeered a Federation starship. He helped commandeer a Yeager-type, Intrepid-class variant from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on Mars while on assignement for his Academy internship. The pirates needed help bypassing security, opening the door for Carson to demand the pirate crew take him with them, otherwise, security would be alerted and they would spend a significant portion of their lives in a Federation penal colony. When they agreed, Carson used his own temporary security clearance to help steal the ship. In the subsequent months, the crew named the ship the Black Flag ''and captured and looted many ships along the Klingon-Romulan border. Hood served as an assistant to the ship's quartermaster, helping with navigation, engineering and the helm. After the capture, and/or death, of other crew members, Carson eventually took command as captain in 2373, at the age of 24. Carson Hood's turn to piracy and privateering has been seen as an embarrassment to the family name, considering the Hood family consists of many career Starfleet officers. In 2374, Carson's brother, Allan Hood, and Samantha-Josephine Friedrick Hood honeymooned on Betazed, camping on Lake Cataria and sailing on the Opal Sea. The Dominion invaded and began their forceful occupation of the planet. Though the brothers were not on speaking terms at the time, upon hearing the news, Carson ordered his crew to take the ''Black Flag to Betazed to rescue his younger brother and new sister-in-law. They barely escaped on Carson Hood's ship, the Black Flag, ''repairing their relationship. Growing up, Carson's father, Lee Hood taught him, and Allan, the art of European Swordsmanship, a family tradition. Though trained in the longsword, following the teachings of the 14th-century master Johannes Liechtenauer. Eventually, Carson and Allan began learning the militärsabel under the traditions of svensk militär and Viktor Balck. Their father never allowed the two brothers to practice on each other, only himself. Descendant of European settlers on Earth’s American continent, who established New Sweden, a Swedish colony along the lower reaches of Delaware River in North America in 1638. Strengths and Weaknesses * Charming, Sensitive, Imaginative, Passionate, Curious, Artistic * Fiercely Independent, Unpredictable, Easily Stressed, Overly Competitive, Fluctuating Self-Esteem Wanted for Smuggling Goods and Weapons, General Acts of Piracy * Wanted by the Ferengi Alliance, the Klingon Empire, the Cardassian Union, the Breen Confederacy, and the Gorn Hegemony for Smuggling Illegal Goods (food and medical supplies) and Weapons Across Federation, Cardassian, Breen Confederacy, and Gorn Hegemony Borders. Wanted for General Acts of Piracy Against the Federation, 2367 |affiliation = |status = (Active) |yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars |launched = 2367 (Active) |length = 402.11 meters |beam = 195.64 meters |mass = 550,000 metric tonnes |crew = 204 officers and crew |speed = Warp 9.55 for twelve hours |armament = Seven type-8 phaser emitters and disruptor cannons; two modified quantum torpedo launchers |defenses = Regenerative shields (stolen) Klingon Cloaking Device (stolen) Toh-maire field generator, creates a volatile gas cloud to hide from sensors |image2 = Black Flag (underside).jpeg |owner = United Federation of Planets (stolen) |prop = |image3 = |image4 = }} * Wanted for conspiring to commandeer a starship * Wanted for commandeering a starship * Wanted for impersonating a Starfleet officer to gain access to secured areas Federation Letter of Marque and Reprisal, 2367 * Converted the Black Flag, a Yeager-type, Intrepid-class variant, and a private merchant vessel, into Starfleet auxiliary. * The ''Black Flag was ordered to provide aide and auxiliary support to a fleet of twenty-three Federation starships establishing a tachyon detection grid along the Klingon-Romulan border "to prevent any external power from interfering in Klingon affairs." * Ordered to invade Romulan space to steal newly developed Romulan cloaking device prototype, which allows cloaked vessels to fire quantum torpedoes and remain undetected * Letter of Marque and Reprisal converted the Black Flag, a Yeager-type, Intrepid-class starship variant, and a private merchant vessel, into Starfleet auxiliary. * Authorized use, pertaining to goods and effects, of/or/belonging to the Black Flag, especially in the capture of enemy merchant shipping * Authorized by issuing jurisdiction to cross the Federation border to effect reprisal operations (take action against an attack or injury) * Licensed to fit out an armed vessel and use it in the capture of enemy merchant shipping and to commit acts that would otherwise have constituted piracy. * Engaged in sporadic combat in order to delay movement, disrupt attacks, and weaken morale. Wanted for General Acts of Piracy, Klingon Civil War, 2367-2368 * Wanted by the Cardassian Union, the Breen Confederacy, Nausicaa, the Ferengi Alliance, and the Gorn Hegemony * Robbery and/or criminal violence by ship and shuttle attacks upon ship and border-crossing, with the goal of stealing cargo and other valuable items and/or properties by the crew and passengers of the Black Flag * Illegal acts of violence or detention, acts of depredation, committed for private ends by the crew and passengers of the Black Flag Violation of Federation-Cardassian Armistice of 2367 * Violated ceasefire agreement during the Federation-Cardassian War signed by both the United Federation of Planets and the Cardassian Union in 2367 * Fought in minor skirmishes over the unresolved issue of controlled planets along the Federation-Cardassian border, such as Minos Korva, and the ongoing Occupation of Bajor. Charges by the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire * Robbery and/or criminal violence by ship and shuttle attacks upon ship and border-crossing, with the goal of stealing cargo and other valuable items and/or properties before the Dominion War, by the crew and passengers of the Black Flag * Illegal acts of violence or detention, acts of depredation, committed for private ends by the crew and passengers of the Black Flag Charges by the Romulan Star Empire * Accused of invading Romulan space, stealing a newly developed cloaking device prototype, which allows cloaked vessels to fire quantum torpedoes while cloaked Illegal Entry into Romulan Neutral Zone * Wanted for Illegal Entry Romulan Neutral Zone by both the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire Wanted for General Acts of Piracy Against the Federation, 2368 * Upon acquiring the newly developed Klingon cloaking device, the Black Flag kept the cloaking device for themselves, instead of following orders and turning in the cloaking device to Federation scientists to study * Robbery and/or criminal violence by ship and shuttle attacks upon Klingon ships and border-crossing, stealing cargo and other valuable items and/or properties by the crew and passengers of the Black Flag * Illegal acts of violence or detention, acts of depredation, committed for private ends by the crew and passengers of the Black Flag Violation of the Treaty of Algeron, 2368 The Treaty of Algeron was a peace treaty signed between the United Federation of Planets and the Romulan Star Empire in 2311, following the events of the Tomed Incident. The Treaty of Algeron was signed approximately 160 years after the conclusion of the Earth-Romulan War, expressly prohibiting the development or use of cloaking device technology by the Federation. Federation Pardoned Offered, 2368 * The United Federation of Planets offered a “Proclamation for Suppressing of Pirates,” granting Hood and his crew a full pardon of all piracy crimes if they surrendered the recently commandeered, newly-developed, Romulan cloaking device to their custody. * Pardon not given; Romulan cloaking device yet to be recovered. Commandeered Cloaking Device * A predecessor to the Romulan cloaking device of 2379, it emitted trace amounts of tachyons and residual anti-protons. It also enabled the Black Flag to deploy its weapons and deflector shields, in addition to, traveling at high warp speeds, all while cloaked. * Reports confirmed that the crew of the Black Flag may have eliminated the emission of tachyons and anti-protons from the prototype. Search for the Val Jean, ''2371 * Requested to covertly help find the Maquis raider ''Val Jean in 2371 before the Cardassian warship Vetar, Gul Evek's flagship, captured her. * After eluding pursuit in the Badlands, the Val Jean was scanned by a coherent tetryon beam and transported into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. Dominion War Amendment, 2373-2375 * Operation of the cloaking device was to be limited to the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants, during the Dominion War. In return, the Federation would receive all information the Black Flag obtained, most importantly any information concerning the Dominion. Federation Letter of Marque and Reprisal, 2373-2375 Battle of Ajilon Prime * Fought in skirmishes between forces of the United Federation of Planets and those of the Klingon Empire on Ajilon Prime in 2373 during the Federation-Klingon War after the Klingons broke the ceasefire that was established earlier in the year * Letter of Marque and Reprisal converted the Black Flag, a Yeager-type, Intrepid-class variant, and a private merchant vessel, into Starfleet auxiliary. * Authorized use, pertaining to goods and effects, of/or/belonging to the Black Flag for the duration of the Dominion War, especially in the capture of enemy merchant shipping, including, but not limited to, all military forces of the Dominion, including Founder, Jem’Hadar, Vorta, and other allies, in addition to, Dominion supporting vessels, public or private * Authorized by issuing jurisdiction to cross the Federation border to effect reprisal operations (take action against an attack or injury) for the duration of the Dominion War. * For the duration of the Dominion War, received Federation protection and was subject to the obligations of the laws of war. * Required by the terms of the Letter of Marque to obey the laws of war, honor treaty obligations (avoid attacking neutrals), and in particular, to treat captives courteously and kindly * If prisoners are captured during the Dominion War, the enemy crew is entitled to honorable treatment as prisoners of war, under the Federation Constitution AR-558, Chin'toka system * Under a performance bond to help defend ambushed Federation ships on supply runs from Dominion attack ships disrupting supply routes and trading lanes Archanis Sector, 2373 * Fought to retake the Archanis sector, in a counterattack, during the Federation-Klingon War. The effort was led by the USS Tecumseh and the USS Rutledge while Carson's ship, the Black Flag, acted as a skirmisher, screening enemy advances from a tactical position. Treaty of Bajor, 2375; Stardate: 52902.0 The United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, the Bajoran Republic, the Romulan Star Empire, and the Cardassian Union renounced piracy, abolishing piracy throughout the Alpha Quadrant. Article 101 of the Convention on the Law contain a definition of piracy, according to interstellar law. Definition of Piracy, Article 101 Piracy consists of any of the following acts: (a) any illegal acts of violence or detention, or any act of depredation, committed for private ends by the crew or the passengers of a private ship or a private spacecraft, and directed— * (i) in space, against another spacecraft, or against persons or property on board such spacecraft; * (ii) against a spacecraft, persons or property in a place outside of the jurisdiction; (b) any act of voluntary participation in the operation of a spacecraft with knowledge of facts making it a pirate spacecraft; © any act of inciting or of intentionally facilitating an act described in subparagraph (a) or (b). Category:USS Lexington Category:Allan Hood